


Greatest Kind of Mistake

by taoris



Series: Different Kinds (Friends with Benefits AU) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoris/pseuds/taoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God forbid, Kuroo’s done a lot of mistakes, but this mistake is the one he’ll never regret for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Kind of Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Kenma loses his virginity to his best friend Kuroo. Yep.

Going to the same college with your best friend is kind of a relief to Kenma, but at the same time, for being roommates it makes him worry too much. Kuroo’s second year in college has changed him so much, no longer was the cool shy guy that Kenma once knew.

“College is all about having fun. And being wild.” That was Kuroo’s line when Kenma first step foot on their dorm room, and he wasn’t quite sure at that time how to put it.

But now, Kenma knows perfectly. The cool volleyball captain back in high school is now a party animal who sneaks out of the dorm every Friday night and drinks alcohol until he gets back home shitfaced drunk.

By that time, Kenma’s pretending to be asleep, curled up on his bed and blanket covering him from head to toe, and his PSP tucked inside as well as he tries not to be too obvious worrying about his best friend.

Hours later, with his eyelids about to permanently close for ten good hours, he hears the uneven heavy footsteps. That’s Kuroo, probably too drunk for consciousness, so Kenma waits if Kuroo won’t be able to come inside by himself. A minute passes and the door still hasn’t gone ajar, so Kenma decides to pick Kuroo outside the door, god forbid if a councilor finds Kuroo he’d be dead as meat.

He’s prepared what to say, perfectly encrypted it in his brain for the past three months where he’s stayed with Kuroo in the same four-cornered room in the University. So when he opens the door, he’s spilled it all.

“Kuroo, you asshole, come inside or I’ll―” stopping mid-sentence, Kuroo gazes at him with wide eyes, his face burrowed in another guy’s neck. Both of his hands are cupping the other guy’s ass, nice firm ass, Kenma notes to himself. “...kick your face.”

“Why the fuck are you here?” Kuroo suddenly retorts. The nerve of this bedheaded asshole.

“Why the fuck should I not be here?”

“I thought... I thought you said you won’t be here tonight?” Groaning, Kuroo lets go of the guy. The guy’s ass.

“Sorry man, my best friend here can’t give us any privacy... Maybe some other night.” Kenma rolls his eyes as he overhears the ‘whisper’ of the devil that is his best friend.

“See you in Noya’s party then.” One more sloppy kiss and the guy walks away. Kenma can hardly cease himself from vomiting right in front of them.

Kenma dashes inside the dorm, switching on the lights and going straight to the mini fridge and taking a water bottle and throwing it to Kuroo who almost wasn’t able to catch it.

Kuroo giggles to himself and arches a brow, clicking his tongue as he points a finger to Kenma, as if shooting a gun. “Not drunk.”

Clicking the fridge close, Kenma trudges to his bed and picks up his console, opening it. “So, who’s that guy?”

“Tsukki...” he nonchalantly replies, back landing on Kenma’s bed. “Not that I like him or anything, he’s just got a nice ass.”

“Tsukki, huh? So you guys are already on a nickname basis...”

“Are you jealous?” a smirk.

“In your dreams.”

“I just want his ass okay?” Kuroo reasons and smiles, snaking his head on Kenma’s lap as the younger busies himself with his game. “What’s that?”

“Hmm?”

“Game? Otome?” There’s a hidden ridiculed laughing in his voice that makes Kenma want to slap a pillow on his face.

“Fuck off, Kuroo. I’m playing.” Without looking at his best friend being as clingy as an octopus, Kenma continues on his game.

“Seriously? You’re playing Brothers Conflict? Otome huh?” Kuroo huffs and snatches away Kenma’s PSP, immediately standing up from his position to take the console away from its owner.

“Tetsurou give that to me right now!” Kenma orders, voice not changing from his usual tone.

“Why would I let my best friend play an otome game? That’s so stupid, y’know?”

“Fuck you Tetsuruo, give it back to me!”

“Oh, I knew it, you’re gay for me. You probably think I’m one of those... what do you call them? Ikemen?”

“Don’t mess with me you stupid asshole!” Kenma charges on Kuroo as he attack and tries to jump on Kuroo’s body. With his legs entangled just above Kuroo’s butt (Kenma managed to jump that height, yes) he tries to steal his PSP back. But the half-tipsy guy just won’t give in.

He tries to get Kenma off him as he wiggles, but the blond refuses to give up. So he does the only thing he can think of to get the guy off him. He launches down, with Kenma’s back facing as they fall on the ground, and before he even notices it, Kenma’s console goes flying and the sound of glass breaking is the thing they hear last.

When he sees Kenma’s face below him, he has the same expression. Huge eyes shocked than any painting Munch can ever paint The Scream with.

It takes Kenma a minute and twenty seven seconds to realize what has happened. His PSP just broke. No, Kuroo broke it. Kuroo fucking broke his only treasured item.

“KUROO. TETSUROU.” His voice is undeniably calm and it makes Kuroo gulp a lump forming in his throat. Because he swear to God... Kenma is about to kill him.

“I... I... Well, you wouldn’t get off me...?”

“I. AM. GOING. TO. END. YOUR. EXISTENCE!!!” Two hands come prying on Kuroo’s ears and he tries not to shout, because the other students might wake up and they might be reported. And that will just make all of the shit go further way down for Kuroo, because yes, his mouth reeks alcohol, second, it’s way too late to be awake at the moment and... he just broke Kenma’s console.

He holds both of Kenma’s hands and pulls them away from his reddened ears, he uses a bit more force to push down Kenma’s hands on the ground. And god forbid, Kuroo’s done a lot of mistakes in his life.

But this mistake is the one he’ll never regret for the rest of his life.

He goes for Kenma’s lips first. The struggling guy beneath him suddenly halts, and both of them refuses to look at each other’s eyes.

“W-What are you...” Kenma isn’t able to finish his sentence when Kuroo presses another kiss on his lips. This one isn’t chased, however, Kuroo feels his heartbeat fastening its pace, as if it has found something exciting and slowly, he closes his eyes. Deepening the kiss, he opens his mouth more, tongue start tracing Kenma’s upper teeth as he feels the guy leaning into him, his own heart beating faster than any spike to the ball that he’s ever seen in his life. Kenma allows entrance and Kuroo’s finds Kenma’s tongue, they slide, like two magnets in complete opposition. They heave for air in between pauses of their kisses, like the room’s running out of oxygen, like they’ve been set on fire and they just need more air to bring the temperature higher and make the fire bigger. To set it right in between their lips.

“S-Stop me.” Kuroo hoarsely says, like a huge weight is on his chest.

Kenma just arches his back, sending shivers to Kuroo, goosebumps arising every corner.

“God Kenma, stop me or I’ll ruin this...”

Kenma opens his eyes and stares at Kuroo. The older pulls them both up, sitting on Kuroo’s bed which laid next to them. Looking back on this, Kuroo thinks, is probably the second greatest mistake he’ll never regret that night. Kenma’s eyes is full of want. Full of need. Desperation clinging to every line on his face. He feels his gut reacting the way his brain never wanted to, but fuck this. Kenma wants this, then so does he.

“I don’t want... but God how can I not...”

Kuroo’s brain is fucked up, so it seems. But he enjoys every minute of it fucked over. Lusting over his best friend, the guy he grew up with, can never get so wrong but this, this is Kuroo’s greatest kind of mistake.

He ignores conscience, he ignores the consequences and he ignores the thoughts of tomorrows. What he deals with instead is Kenma’s white shirt, throwing off somewhere they both don’t care about. His hand then traces on Kenma’s collarbone.

Kenma’s body isn’t big and bust to start with, but that makes Kuroo think it’s perfect. It’s perfect how it’s so small and seems so fragile. Perfect how his finger’s electrified the moment it touches Kenma’s skin. It’s perfect how his nipples, so pink and so soft, hardens at a single circular rub. It’s perfect, how Kuroo bends to taste those nubs, perfect how Kenma arches against him, a suppressed moan by the younger that makes Kuroo’s other hand pinch his other nipple. It’s also perfect, Kuroo thinks, that Kenma, as pure as an angel in this world is getting tainted by him. And just him.

“K-Kuroo...” Only his name, Kenma should say.

Kuroo pushes Kenma on his bed. The moment his eyes land on Kenma, his blond hair messy against the white sheets, saliva threatening to fall on the side of his mouth, eyes still clouded with lust, Kuroo loses his control. He takes off Kenma’s sweatpants and finds no underwear beneath it, a sadistic smile sneaks up his face as he recognizes the arousement on Kenma’s lower region.

He carefully hold Kenma’s dick, surprisingly hard on his palm. He gives it a light stroke and it doesn’t surprise him anymore how Kenma’s reacted so sensitively. He’s a virgin, Kuroo knows that, even if Kenma’s pretty mysterious he could read him like an open book. That’s why no matter how Kenma sealed the lust from his eyes, Kuroo knows it too much to turn a blind eye to it.

After a few gentle strokes, Kuroo sticks out his tongue and licks it, earning a strangled moan from Kenma. He releases Kenma’s cock though and reaches for his hand and squeezes them. They’re too warm, Kenma’s probably clenched them throughout this entire time.

“Don’t be too stiff, touch me, hold anything.” Kuroo instructs and the shine in Kenma’s eyes brighten at the instruction, a nod and an assuring, shy smile comes from the guy lying on his back.

When Kuroo goes back to stroking Kenma’s dick, the younger’s back arches, hands reaching for his shoulders and mouth opening wide as a loud moan erupts from it. This is the greatest mistake Kuroo’s probably ever done in his entire life. Now he takes the head in his mouth, experimentally licking the tip and Kenma’s nails dig deeper on his skin. It’s sexy, the way he takes Kenma whole, the way the younger arches up to meet his mouth, the way he moans ‘Kuroo... Kuroo... I-I want... More...’, the way Kenma purses his lips after and the way Kenma’s fingers slice his skin on his shoulders with his long nails.

Kenma groans when Kuroo slides his dick off his mouth, he can’t afford to have him explode in his mouth, because tonight, Kuroo wants himself inside Kenma. Kuroo wants to feel the tightness, he wants to savour the pureness and bring Kenma to absolute bliss. He wants him. He wants him so bad it’s driving him crazy.

Kuroo takes off his shirt then, despites Kenma’s groan of protest. He takes off the condom from his pocket and slides off his jeans next, then searches for the lube on his cabinet on the head of the bed. He places in between Kenma’s legs and stares at his hole, it’s so tight that it feels like sin itself. He lathers a generous amount of lube on his hand and starts to work on Kenma. He releases a moan when a finger inserts, and Kuroo bends down to place a kiss on his abdomen.

“God, you look miserably hot just like this.” He pushes his finger deeper into Kenma, and repeats it until he feels Kenma relaxing a bit. When he’s sure enough that Kenma’s relaxed, he inserts another finger, making a scissoring motion that has made Kenma scream for the first time that night.

“Kuroo! Fuck!!!” His eyes roll back to his brain and Kuroo knows he’s doing a great job with this, he’s doing a good job preparing Kenma, but he pulls it off instantly as soon as he remembers that he doesn’t want Kenma exploding before he could even get into the main course.

“I think it’s good now...” he whispers, then carries Kenma up. Kuroo sits back on a wall and hurries Kenma to sit on his lap. “I want you... to ride me.”

“You fucking crazy asshole Kuroo, I swear I’ll―I’ll make you scream so hard you’ll knock your own balls off.” Kenma retorts but obeys Kuroo still.

Kenma inhales before sitting on his lap, Kuroo’s hard dick inserting on his ass as he takes it in him. It feels painful, yes, and it’s a little awkward, like something been stuck in his ass. Though obviously it’s Kuroo’s dick, Kenma ignores the awkward first-time feeling and reaches for Kuroo’s neck.

This is bad, Kenma thinks. This is really bad. For how he’ll be acting tomorrow, he doesn’t know for sure, but he needs this moment. He’s always waited for this moment, always wanted to feel Kuroo inside him. And now, now that he has him inside, all hard and panting for his tight hole, Kenma doesn’t give a single fuck. This is just so right it can’t be a mistake.

Kenma starts to grind his hips, trying to feel familiar to the strange feeling that has invaded his insides, but Kuroo’s already lost his temper. He clenches Kenma’s ass, he carries it up and slams it back down so hard that Kenma thinks he has seen the face of God right at that moment. He continues to go up and down Kuroo’s dick, he continues to love the friction against them, continues to ride him, like a fine ol’ cowboy in Texas state.

He feels the burning feeling inside him now, he feels it, like something’s about to go down, like his insides are going to explode, like he can’t take anything anymore. So as his ass bobs up and down on Kuroo’s hard cock, he reaches for Kuroo’s head and shares a messy kiss. Their teeths are clashing, tongues in a completely heated frenzy, saliva drooling off the side. And it’s perfect. The way Kenma releases the tension that’s been built up inside his stomach, it’s perfect the moment Kuroo loses his pattern of arching up and down, it’s perfect how warm Kuroo’s cum feels inside him the moment he loses himself too.

It’s perfect the way Kuroo embraces him that night. And plants a kiss on his forehead. It’s perfect how they both lay on the same bed. It’s perfect how their hearts beat loudly, like it’s just one material in two separate entities. And it’s perfect Kenma thinks, before falling asleep, it’s perfect to have Kuroo’s arms around him. Like it’s the greatest mistake he has ever done in his life.


End file.
